One type of earplug includes a central stem and a plurality of flange elements in the shape of umbrellas whose middle portions merge with the stem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,149 by Falco describes an earplug of this type, wherein each umbrella element is of hemispherical shape so that the peripheries of the elements extend parallel to the axis of the stem. Although such earplugs with hemispherical flange elements can provide protection against noise, their noise protection is limited. Also, as the earplug is removed, it can create a vacuum in the ear canal which can be painful to the user. An earplug of the type which has flange elements, which provided better noise protection and which was more comfortable to remove from the ear canal than prior earplugs with umbrella elements, would be of considerable value.